


It’s a Wonderful Life

by msgilliana



Category: Bones, The X-Files
Genre: AU, F/F, Family Fluff, Femslash, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: 25 Days of Ficmas Day 9: Family
Relationships: Temperance Brennan/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: bisexualreina and msgilliana’s 25 days of ficmas





	It’s a Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> Another Brennan/Scully fic! This fic takes place in the same universe as “Breath Bubbles,” but is a stand alone. 
> 
> Just some pure family fluff :)

“Bren, dinner’s ready!” Scully called out from the kitchen. “Em, Christine, come eat your dinner!”

Her partner had had a long day, and she wanted to do something to cheer her up. She had the kids color a skeleton with a santa hat on it, each one looking vastly different due to their various ages. They also made snowflakes from paper, detailing a snowflake’s journey to the ground. Brennan’s mood had shifted significantly, kissing Scully at the disgust of the kids. Unfortunately, Brennan had not been able to stay that way for long, as this particular case was very complex, and she wouldn’t stop until they caught the perpetrator. 

Scully sat Hank in his booster seat and opened a cup of puréed carrots while Christine and Emily came running down the stairs. 

“Smells good!” Emily noted.

“I’m hungry!” Christine said. 

“Well come on, then.” 

The two girls sat at their usual spots, Christine needing extra support from three of Scully’s old physics textbooks from undergrad top with a cushion.

Scully placed a plate in front of each child, the carrots for Hank, and got a plate for Brennan. 

“Speak of the devil,” Scully said as the forensic anthropologist made her way to the table. 

“There’s no such thing as a devil,” the doctor replied, deadpanned. 

“It’s just a saying,” Scully replied sweetly. “Here, I made a plate for you.”

“Thank you, Dana.” She placed the plate in front of Brennan, who was now seated, and came back with her own plate.

“Long day?” the redhead asked as she slowly sat down, her large belly in the way. 

“You could say that. I’m sure yours was longer.”

“It’s not a contest, Bren. I’m working and pregnant like millions of women.”

“Millions of women aren’t doctors,” Brennan retorted. 

“I recall you telling me you worked during both of your pregnancies.”

“Mommy! Mommy!” Hank squealed, unknowingly cutting them off.

Brennan started feeding Hank with Scully watching her while Emily and Christine chatted about any and everything. 

“Mommy, is daddy going to come here for Christmas?” Emily asked out if the blue. 

While Scully and Brennan were together, their children’s fathers were still very much active in their lives. Both women met the other’s ex-partners and everyone was adults about the situation. Scully was no longer on the X-Files, but Brennan and Booth still worked together. While Scully’s breakup with Mulder had ended roughly, she immediately informed him of her miracle pregnancy and they had a long and difficult talk about their future. Brennan’s talk with Booth did not go as smoothly, as he had put both her and Christine in danger, but he truly was working towards getting better and going to his GA meetings. They were an unconventional family, but the children remained mostly okay, and that was the priority. 

“He should be, sweetie. He said he was.”

“Good. I haven’t seen him in forever.”

“You’ll get to see him this weekend, remember?”

“Oh, right!” Emily went back to eating and chatting, perplexing Scully, but she said nothing. 

“What do we say we watch a movie after dinner?” she suggested. 

“Awesome!”

“Yes, please!”

“Well, the girls want to. What say you, Brennan?” 

“I’d love to.” Brennan smiled, gladly taking the chance to spend time with her family. 

X

Dinner had been eaten, dishes had been cleaned, and everyone was cuddled together on the couch watching  _ Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer _ . Scully tried to be comfortable, but occasionally being kicked in the stomach or ribs did nothing to aid her aching back. 

While Emily and Christine were entranced with the movie, she occasionally looked over at her lover, who was currently holding her son to her torso with one hand and awkwardly holding Scully’s belly with the other as she dozed. She decided to let her rest. Placing her hand over Brennan’s, whose arm was draped on top of her bump close to her chest, she smiled and lifted her feet up. 

For too long she had missed out on just spending a quiet night at home with her family. This Christmas season, she would make sure to enjoy as much of it as she could. Her life was perfect, and she would do anything to keep it that way. 


End file.
